


nothing feels better than this

by Skamtrash



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Communication, Fluff, Hook-Up, M/M, One Night Stands, Open Relationships, Protective Even, Protectiveness, Sexual Content, kind of open relationship but lowkey not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 09:02:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18340463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skamtrash/pseuds/Skamtrash
Summary: They have a unique arrangement where they're allowed to hook up with other people, if the other is the room.(Specifically Even in the room when Isak hooks up with other people)





	nothing feels better than this

**Author's Note:**

> I hope the concept doesn't weird people out but it was fun to write.   
> If you do not want to read about isak sleeping with someone that isn't even, dont read. That is all

It was Isaks idea. He's the one who first initiated that they see other people. Not break up, just open things up a bit. They've been together for three years, Even being the only person he's been with and naturally, he was curious about more. There were moments where he felt drawn to a guy but couldn't act on it. 

When he first bought it up, Even was against it, more so offended that Isak felt the need to sleep around with other people and sleeping with Even wasn't enough but Isak was insistent that it wasn't that, there's just a lot of beautiful people that he would also like to experience that exchange with. No emotions, just physical pleasure. 

So Even agreed they can try it out for a bit. Though, it really was only one sided because Even had no desire to hook up with anyone but his boyfriend but Even only allowed it under one condition. He had to be in the room. He didn't feel comfortable otherwise, yeah it was a little weird in the beginning and the hookups are always confused when they break it to them that's it's not a threesome but Even needs to watch them to make sure they don't do anything out of line, to reassure him things are good and it's only sex, no emotion. He also knows how gone Isak can get during sex and doesn't know if he trusts a stranger to not take advantage of that. There were several  moments when the couple wasn't together that Isak wanted to pick someone up, so he always called to let Even know what was happening. Even only approved if it was at their house, knew the person's full name and called him when it was over but that was a rarity.

It was a bit much but Even knows his boyfriend is small, people can easily take advantage and he wasn't going to have it. Not even going to allow a slither of chance for that to happen so they took precaution and Isak didn't mind because the fact that his protective boyfriend was even remotely okay with opening things up so Isak can be happy made him very much appreciative. Even always talks about how he'll do anything for Isak but he really meant it. 

Even was currently sitting at the bar, sipping on a shitty beer, waiting for Isak to come with the night's conquest.

He soon feels an arm wrap around his waist, and turns around seeing his boy with a tall brunette, "This is Jakob" Isak says loudly over the music. 

"You're hot too" Jakob says, licks his lips like he's lucked out and leans in for a kiss but Even turns his head,  "This isn't a threesome"

Jakob looks at him confused and down at Isak, "This is my boyfriend, he's just going to be there to make sure you don't hurt me or anything"

"Um--" The guys looks immediately turned off.

"I'm in the room or you don't sleep with him at all." Even says in a challenging tone.

"I don't know. You're cute" Jacob says to Isak, "But that's a little weird for me. Sorry" And walks off. Isak watches him leave and sighs, lying his head on Evens chest as Even kisses the top of his head,  "Its okay baby". It is okay,  Isak is used to some people being weirded out by the arrangement but Isak felt really connected to Jakob.

"Should I keep looking or do you want to go home?" Isak ask looking up at him

"Whatever you want" 

"I'll see if I see anyone" He kisses Evens lips, tells him he loves him and heads off.

He returns with a man taller than Even which is rarity but he's also bigger in general and that makes Even nervous,  he looks like he easily hurt Isak if he wanted to. He has several tattoos and long curly black hair. 

"This is Marcus, he's okay with it.  I told him" Isak informs Even. 

Even whispers in his ear he's nervous because Marcus is huge and can literally crush Isak but Isak insists he wants this. Even nods and gives Isak a kiss. 

"Are you ready?" Even ask Marcus who nods and all three live the bar.  

When they're in a taxi,  Isak is kissing on Marcus neck and Even has to get Marcus attention,  "You are not allowed to be rough with him,  don't leave any marks on his skin and don't come inside him. Got it?"

"Yeah sure" He agrees as he turns around, pulling Isak from his neck and kissing him.  Marcus has his hand on Isaks neck which is fine like it's not a turn off but Even knows what his boy likes so he moves Marcus' hand to rest on Isaks upper thigh and squeezes it and Isak lets out the softest whimper that makes Even smile.

There's a power dynamic he enjoys when they do this,  that he didn't think they would.  Sure, he's not having the sex, but still being able to control it and tell these men where to put their hands or how to move to get Isak off, makes him feel like he had the key to the universe in his hands and he gives it to people as he pleases.

When they arrive at their apartment, Marcus is all over Isak but Isak knows him and Even have to talk before. He pulls back and tells him to get naked in the bedroom and he'll be there in a second. Isak turns around and smiles, running up to hug Even, "This is gonna be fun"

"Are you with me, baby?" Even ask caressing his cheek, making sure he's present and conscious after how worked up he got in the car.

Isak nods and kisses his neck, "I'm here, I promise" 

"Tell me" 

"He can't finish in me, no hickeys, no emotional talking." 

Even leans down and gives him a deep kiss, "I love you so much.

"I love you" 

"I really don't want him to be rough with you, he looks like he'll destroy you."

"If it gets too much, I'll tell him. Please don't worry."

Even nods and gives Isak the okay to go. He let's them get in the zone first, lost between each other before he joins to sit at their desk. When he walks in the room after about 10 minutes, a naked Isak is on top of a naked Marcus, making out, grinding on top of him. 

Marcus has his fingers grazing Isaks hole and he can tell his boy is very eager for something to enter him. 

He's about to tell Marcus to do something when he hears Isak whisper, "Need your fingers."

"Wanna eat you out" Marcus says taking a hold of Isaks asscheeks and squeezing them apart. 

Isak shakes his head and kisses his lips, "Just fingers, okay?"

"Please, I know you'll taste so good" he begs, kissing him again.

"He said no" Even feels the need to chime in. Marcus doesn't reply though clearly startled and not realizing Even had entered the room. Isak hands him the lube and Marcus flips them over so Isak is lying on his back. Marcus lubes up his fingers and circles Isaks rim teasingly several times before sliding his finger in. "Use your middle finger instead" Even shrugs. Marcus doesn't listen right away. He thrust his index finger several times and Isak is biting his bottom lip but he's not vocal like he typically is. Even rolls his eyes because he's telling the dude how to best pleasure the boy lying underneath him and he isn't doing it. When he finally listens to Even and slides his index finger out and replaces it with the middle finger, Isaks head falls back and his mouth falls open, letting out a pleasurable noise. 

Marcus looks back at Even, giving a smile of thankfulness. And Even doesn't know why he was questioning him in the first place as if he doesn't know what fingers and how many will have Isak writhing and begging to come. 

Even kind of dazes out during the foreplay. Isak seems to be enjoying himself, that's what matters.  All he cares about. He knows most people would have to confront jealousy in a situation like this but Even has learned to be okay with it.  There's nothing much to it other than pure sex. Even is still the one Isak confides in, the only one who knows his weakest of spots, knows what he looks like when he first rises,  he's who Isak comes home to so Even has accepted it. And they're long term, and they both know that and Isak never had time to explore his sexuality before Even like Even did so he gets it. He loves Isak enough.

He's snapped back to reality when he hears Isak let out a loud noise, that wasn't completely pleasurable. Even sees what's going on and the dude's dick is pretty big, especially in girth.

"Baby, are you okay?" Even calls. Isak turns his head to the left, looking down at Even at the end of the bed at the desk, "'ts so big."  He groans as he bites on the end of a pillow.

"Put him on his knees" Even says. Marcus pulls out and flips Isak over with one arm, lifts his hips up and eases back in. Much better, still an adjustment but still easier to take. Marcus stays pretty slow in the beginning which is considerate of him because Even can tell he's ready to fuck the come out of his boyfriend. 

"You can go faster." Isak says. Marcus takes a firm hold on Isaks hip bones and thrust faster, the pause in between each becoming more infrequent, "Feels really good" Isak moans into the pillow. Isak wraps his hands around his dick, getting himself off.

Even typically doesn't like when Isak touches himself when they're in bed together because he knows Isaks orgasm will be better without it but Even doesn't particularly care when Isaks with someone else. However he wants to orgasm with them is fine but also Even knows it'll be over soon but he doesn't say anything. Even starts hearing Marcus inconsistent moans that weren't there before and he knows he's getting close but doesn't look like he's letting up at all.

"Do not cum in him." He reminds. Marcus falls on top of Isak and bites onto his shoulder muttering that he's about to come. Even literally has to get up and pull Marcus' arm, so doesn't do what he specifically warned him not to. And if he does, he's going to be furious. Marcus quickly glances at Even,  remembering he's there and the rule. A second before he finishes, he pulls out and doesn't even have time to take off the condom before coming. 

He squeezes Isaks hip as he rides out his orgasm. Even sits back down and watches Isak flip over, asking to be sucked off. Marcus eventually gets it and wraps his mouth around Isaks desperate erection.  Marcus is moaning against Isaks skin which is sending waves through his body and soon his orgasm is coursing through his veins and he's shooting into Marcus' mouth. 

Marcus quickly swallows and climbs on top of Isak and kisses him. It's slow and its soft. He's sucking on Isaks bottom lip, saying something to him that looks a little too intimate. Even watches Isak shake his head and kisses the guy once more, "Do you need a shower before you head out?"

Marcus shakes his head,  "Don't live too far, this was nice" He says as he climbs out of the bed and starts getting dressed. "You're lucky" Marcus says to Even who nods, "I know". 

When Marcus is fully dressed, a naked Isak uses every ounce of strength to pull himself out of bed and walk him to the front door, "Hopefully I'll see you around"

"Maybe" Isak smiles. He unlocks the front door and his hook up walks out.  When he walks back into the bedroom,  Even is making the bed with clean sheets. When he's done, Isak plops down and pulls Even on him. 

"How was it?" Even ask.

"It was nice." He smiles. "He's sweet. When can I watch you hook up with someone?"

Even pushes his hair back,  "You know I don't want to"

"Sometimes I feel bad" He pouts 

"Don't. This was both our decisions. If one day, I happen to be out town and really horny, I know i can do that but as far as things go right now, I only want to have sex with you"

Isak gives a soft look, "You're so fucking sweet" He pulls him down for a hug. "Love you so much"

"Love you more" He kisses Isaks neck and pats his hip, telling him to go shower.

.

It doesn't happen often. If Isak was having one night stands every weekend, he would be too tired to actually have sex with his own boyfriend. They're currently out at house day party with their friends. It's summer so they're outside in the backyard, drinking as people swim in the pool and play drinking games. Isak is dancing in Evens lap as Jonas sits on the lawn chair beside them. 

Even is lied back on his own chair, his right hand caressing Isaks shirtless hip as he drinks his beer with the other hand. He's enjoying the show that Isak isn't even aware he's putting on.

"Bro, that guy keeps checking you out." Jonas nods to Isak and then to the guy across the pool. Even peeks up at that, following Jonas' gaze. Isak narrows his gaze at the guy who looks to be about Isaks height with dark features, thick shaped brows, dark short hair and a scruffy face.

Evens arm swirls around his stomach and Isak looks back at him and leans down to kiss him.

"What are you thinking?" Even ask

"Nothing." He says holding onto the hand wrapped around him. "Just want to stay here with you"

"Shit dude!! He's coming." Isak turns at Jonas' voice and sees the guy approaching who already looks shy from a distance.

"Hi" The guy says. Isak smiles back, eyes squinted to block out the sun as he looks up at him. 

"So um--" He clears his throat awkwardly. "I have a friend of a friend who I guess told me--you know, a bout the arrangement you have with your boyfriend. I've seen you at a couple parties and I guess I've been too nervous to come up to you but would you like to come home with me or something?" 

Isak smiles flattered, "That's nice of you to ask that way but I'm good for now. I'm sorry, I just want to be with my boyfriend today. But maybe another time. "

The guy nods respectfully but clearly sad about it and walks off. When he walks off, he turns back to Even who's smiling up at him, "What?"

"I didn't say anything." Even shrugs with a smirk.

"Dude, you're an open book." Jonas chuckles  

Even laughs and tightens his grip on Isaks waist and flips him onto the lawn chair and hovers over him, "I just love my boy, that's all" He says and nuzzles into his neck. "I just love him so much" 

Isaks head is tilted to the side as Even nuzzles and kisses onto his neck. He chuckles, making eye contact with Jonas who shakes his head with a smile, "Never seen people so damn in love before" And walks off, leaving the couple alone to get affectionate with one another.

**Author's Note:**

> Im considering adding on?? Not sure, is that something you d like? Also, down to take recommendations


End file.
